This invention relates to a display and/or storage package for an elongated flat article, such as a thread and yarn organizer which is employed for holding a flexible strand of yarn or thread of indeterminate length. Such a thread and yarn organizer is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. Des. D-265,863 dated Aug. 24, 1982.
Heretofore in the art to which my invention relates, difficulties have been encountered in storing and/or displaying for sale elongated flat articles, such as thread and yarn organizers, due to the fact that no positive means has been employed heretofore to retain the elongated flat articles within the display device carrying the same. Accordingly, such elongated flat articles fall out of their display devices as they are handled. While such elongated flat articles have been displayed within packages which are sealed around the entire article, such packages are objectionable due to the fact that the article cannot be removed from its package for inspection.